Unsuspected Morning
by SnowShiro-Kitsune14
Summary: Rouge got trapped in Sting's cuddle grip while the blonde is sleeping! Oh my! I suck at summaries...Warnings: maybe OOC Rogue and slight cursing...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I only got to do this because my mom is out on a concert and I'm recently using her laptop.

**Disclaimer: **they are not mine; they belong to their respective owner.

* * *

'…_How did I end up here again?' _Rogue thought while being cuddled by his Blonde partner in his sleep. He couldn't believe this happened to him. Sting mumbled something incoherent and his grip on him tightened. Rogue sighed as he recalled on how he became Sting's teddy bear.

It was early in the morning and it was time to get up to go on missions. Rogue was up and is now looking for Sting when he came across Lector who was eating his breakfast with Frosch. "Lector, have you seen Sting?" Lector looked up at Rogue "Sting-kun is still sleeping; I couldn't wake him up so I left him." Rogue nodded and greeted his exceed before heading to Sting's room.

When he reached his partner's room, he noticed the door was slightly open. _'Lector must've left it open.' _Rouge opened the door and sure enough, the white dragon slayer was sprawled on his back, sleeping with the blankets half-way to the floor. The shadow dragon slayer went inside and beside the bed Sting was currently sleeping on. "Sting wake up, we need to go." Rogue said as he shakes Sting's shoulder. "…..Five more minutes….. " He mumbled turning around and curling while he returns to La-La land. Rogue felt his fingers twitch and proceeds to grab the man's shirt. Before his hand reaches the cloth, it was grabbed by Sting and he was pulled on the bed with him. After a few seconds he started struggling and trying to get off the bed to no avail. Every time he struggles, his captor tightens his grip and tangles them together to try to keep him still. After awhile he gave up and stayed still because really, Sting's grip is like steel! And that was how he became Sting's teddy bear.

Rogue contemplates if he can escape this grip without waking Sting up because he does NOT want Sting to wake up with him in his arms because that would be really awkward and embarrassing. While contemplating, the hand on his waist suddenly moved downwards and uncomfortably close to his private. _'Okay, that's it! I will not be molested by my sleeping partner!' _ And with that, Rogue grabs Sting's arms and with all the strength he got plus some of his magic, he threw Sting on the wall. Hard. There was a crater on the wall because of the force the white dragon slayer was thrown. Sting then fell on the floor and instantly stood up "What the fucking hell?!" he roared and then he noticed Rogue "Hey, what was that for?!" The shadow dragon slayer glared at him "It's time to get up, get ready" then he proceeds to walk out with a barely noticeable blush which couldn't be seen except if you got really close. Since dragon slayers have enhanced eyes, Sting saw it _'Was Rogue blushing? What happened to him that made him blush?...I want to know so I can make him blush.' _his face heated up when he processed what he was thinking. He didn't notice that he grabbed Rogue before he got out.

At the close proximity, Sting can clearly see the blush on Rogue's face. _'He's really cute with that blush on.'_ he slowly leaned to the shadow dragon slayer's face. _'I never noticed how luscious his lips were, I want to taste them' _with this thought he caught Rogue's lips with his. The raven silently gasped at the touch, the blonde used this chance to snake his tongue into his partner's hot moist cavern and proceeds to taste every corner of the raven's cavern. _'He tastes so good.'_ After awhile Sting started to play with Rogue's tongue, twirling them together. _'Mmmm….this feels good~'_ Rogue let out little whimpers and moans. Sting then brought the other's tongue inside his mouth and proceeds to suck it. "Aaah…..mm….hah" the raven moaned at the sensation. The white dragon slayer could feel his pants tighten at the sound. They broke the kiss for much needed air. Sting latches on Rogue's collar bone, licking and sucking the skin there until it left a purple mark that could last a week. He backs his partner to the bed until they fall on it with the blonde towering over the raven to observe him. His partner has a pink blush dusted in his cheeks, his raven locks are more tousled than usual, his red eye is hazy and the other eye that was usually covered by his hair is free from its prison, he is panting heavily, and he can see the mark he made, all in all this sight almost made him want to take the raven right here and now. He's proud that he could make his usually collected partner into this. Sting reaches out and starts to remove the annoying shirt. He tosses the shirt somewhere-

"Hey!" Lector shouted as his sight was covered.

The dragon slayers froze as they focused their sights on the blonde's exceed who was trying to remove the shirt Sting threw. _'Shit!'_ they mind swear and they quickly try to regain themselves which won't be possible for Rogue when his shirt is keeping the exceed occupied. "Hey, I need a shirt!" the shadow dragon slayer harshly whispered to the one next to him. The blonde scrambled to the drawers and pulled a random shirt for his partner to wear at the moment. After Rogue put the shirt on, Lector finally got rid of the shirt that was covering his eyesight and saw the two standing, Rogue with a slightly larger shirt on him and Sting in his usual. "Hey Rogue, you were taking so long in waking Sting-kun up and Frosch was getting worried so I came here." Lector said as he came up to them holding the shirt that thrown at him "By the way, why did you throw this at me Sting-kun?" he asks, holding up the shirt to the blonde. "It wasn't intentional Lector; I was aiming at the laundry basket." Sting replied, taking the shirt and giving it to Rogue. Lector didn't notice the act "Okay Sting-kun, come on it's time to eat some meal." With that he walked out the door followed by the two. Sting came closer to Rogue "We'll continue another time." He said and came up to Lector started a conservation, leaving the raven trailing behind them blushing.

* * *

Is it good? Bad? Please tell me if there was something wrong okay?

And if it's not too much trouble, please review~^^


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO sorry for the wait! I had a mental block with this cause I don't really have a plot.

Please forgive me for some mistakes I may have done here!

Thank you for reviewing and the ones who put this on their favorites! I was so happy that I got reviews on the first day I published this and the amount of those who viewed and visited this really fueled me but unfortunately didn't take away my little mental block. But I got it finished so no worries right?

**Disclaimer**: not mine; they belong to their respective owner.

By the time they arrived to where Frosch is, she was pacing around with unshed tears. The moment she saw Rogue, she ran up to him. "Rogue! Fro was so worried about you!" she cried. "Don't worry Frosch I'm fine besides, I wasn't alone." The raven reassured her. _'I guess I was stuck being Sting's teddy bear for hours.' _He thought, blushing slightly as he remembered what occurred at that time. "Sting-kun was with him so nothing's going to harm him." Lector proudly stated. "Yeah, I ain't gonna let someone hurt Rogue." Sting knelt in front of the crying exceed. "You promise?" She sniffed and looked up at him. "Yeah, I promise." The White Dragon Slayer petted her head. "I don't need a bodyguard Frosch, I can take care of myself." Rogue felt a little insulted. "Too late partner, I already promised her." Sting grinned, putting one of his arms around the Shadow Dragon Slayer's shoulder. " Besides, it's my job to look after you as your partner." He added. "Tch. Fine….Do what you want." Rogue slightly blushed and turned his head with his arms crossed. He won't admit it but he was touched.

While eating their breakfast, Frosch noticed something weird. "Rogue, why is your shirt different and larger than before?" she curiously asked. "And isn't that Sting-kun's shirt ?" Lector recognized the shirt. "Uh, well….You see …..I…um." The blonde stammered. "I had to use water to wake him up and some of it splashed on my shirt." Rogue calmly explained. _'I'm sorry for lying to you, Frosch. I'll make sure to make it up to you.' _The raven thought. "Yeah! I lent him some of my clothes because I don't think he would like to walk around the guild shirtless…." Sting's mind wandered at the word shirtless. _'Damn, I didn't get the chance to totally look at him shirtless.' _He cursed at his exceed's worse timing.

"Sting-kun is really great!" Lector proudly exclaimed. "Fro thinks so too!" The female exceed agreed happily. The exceeds made the White Dragon Slayer snap back to reality. "Well then, let's go find a job." Rogue then proceeds to go to the mission/job board the moment they were almost finish with their food. "We're right behind ya!" Sting followed a little slower so he could admire his partner's delicious ass, even though he couldn't make them out because of the cape his partner always wear. _'Curse you cape! Curse you!' _He thought while glaring at said cloth.

After the completed mission, they had encountered a problem when they went their way to their guild. They can't even believe what happened to them their selves.

The Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers.

Are.

_**LOST.**_

_**COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY LOST.**_

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Sting roared to the sky. Little birdies flew out the forest, startled at the thunderous sound. They didn't know how it happened because one minute they were heaving their insides out because of their motion sickness out the train, and before they knew it, they were past their destination and are on unknown territory. Actually they were just in the deepest part of the forest in Magnolia. But they don't know that.

Rogue sighed as his blonde partner starts to wreck the trees around to release his frustrations. _'Well, I wouldn't blame him.'_ The Shadow Dragon Slayer looked at the rampaging teen. Not only were they lost, they were also separated from their exceeds. "That's enough Sting, you might attract unwanted attention." The blonde turned to look at the raven, stopping his distraction for awhile with frustration and worry in his eyes.

"Come on, we have to find some shelter first." The White Dragon Slayer nodded quietly, then he perked up. "Then we can go find them right?!" he said as he bounded to Rogue, shaking his shoulders excitedly. "Yes, now stop shaking me." The raven felt his lips twitched up slightly at his partner.

'_D-did he almost smiled?! At me?!'_ Sting could feel his eyes widen and he slowly stop shaking his cute partner. He blushed as he recalled how adorable and cute his partner looks when he smiled slightly. Then his eyes narrowed and he smirked. _'Well then, it would be a great honor to make him smile fully. I won't let Frosch be the only one he shows his smile to….I want to be included to the people he shows his sweet, sweet smile.' _His eyes glinted with determination as he intently stared at Rogue. _' And we haven't continued what we started earlier…..this would be a perfect place to do it since it's just us. Alone.'_ That thought made him excited and he can't wait to finish what they started.

'_Is he okay?' _the Shadow Dragon Slayer thought as he watched his partner slowly release his shoulders and starts to blush. _'Is he sick?' _the raven thought as he slowly raise his hand to feel his partner's forehead but stopped and backed away slightly when he noticed the blonde narrowing his eyes and stared intently at him. _' Why is he staring at me like that?...' _Rogue felt slightly uncomfortable. But the moment when his partner started looking at him like a piece of meat hungrily, he starts to have a bad yet good feeling that made him feel confused.

Sting starts to slowly walking towards the raven and said teen takes a step backward every time his partner walks forward until the Shadow Dragon Slayer bumped to a tree that wasn't destroyed by the blonde's wrecking havoc rampage earlier. The White Dragon Slayer trapped the raven by putting his arms beside the other teen's head. The blonde leaned down next to his partner's ear, "I think it's time for us to finish what we started, don't you think?" he whispered huskily. Rogue shivered as hot breath whipped in his ear.

"Wait."

As much as he wanted this, the raven does not want his first time doing it on the woods he would like to try it, really, but he wants it the first time on a comfortable bed. That and he could feel his cheeks heat up and he's not that comfortable showing it for he wasn't use too it. "We first need to find cover." That also. Sting felt a little disappointment at that but returned to being happy when he realized he could still pursue the thought later. "Okay then, I'm gonna find some place or cave here that we can rest in. We'll meet here again." Then he turned around and starts find a suitable place to rest in while grinning, leaving a confused cute raven who starts to search after awhile. _' I am so going to continue what we started, and it'll be awesome!' _his grin widen as he starts to imagine the different ways he can make his partner scream his name.

I think I sidetracked in this one, but you guys can't blame me because I'm still inexperienced on this. Please tell what went wrong here so I could fix it k?

And if it's not too much trouble, please review~^^


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you **xadorabela, TheSlayerGirl, Angel, Litao, SexyBleachGuys, ****Mowhahahaha, Jini-Sama, **and **Yuri Heart Cheney** for reviewing~^^

So sorry for making you guys wait for this, I was actually planning on a break but I felt bad on making you guys wait any longer mid-break so I get a move on writing this…

And thanks for reassuring me that my work is good ^^

Actually this was really meant to be a one-shot but my first reviewer Litschi, sounded like she wants this to be a multi-chapter fic and being the first to review, I followed her wish…..

Disclaimer: I own nothing ; they belong to their respective owner ^^

* * *

After searching for awhile, they finally found a cave which is seemingly placed further in the forest. Then they started to find some woods that they could turn into a campfire. It was also convenient that the cave they found is near a lake with various fish inside that they could catch for dinner later.

When the twin dragon slayers returned to their cave carrying woods and twigs, Sting almost laughed at the adorable look on his partner's face, hair ruffled up more with little twigs on it who could blame him? He tried to stifle his laughter but some got away and that was more than enough to make the Shadow Dragon Slayer look at him. Rogue furrowed his eyebrows at his partner, "What?"

"Pfftt!...Ha! ha! Ha!...Y-you….hah!...l-look…*gasp* so cute with little twigs on your hair!" Sting couldn't handle it anymore when Rogue glared at him. It would've made him stop if it weren't for the ruffled hair with twigs and that when he glared he looked like he was pouting a little. The White Dragon Slayer dropped the woods he was carrying and rolled on the ground laughing.

The raven glared even harder when he did that. Suddenly he smirked and stalked to the laughing teen with the woods in his arms. The blonde didn't notice this as he was busy laughing his ass off. The Shadow Dragon Slayer's smirk widen and with a dark look, he dropped the woods he was carrying directly above his partner and got buried in the logs.

"Hey!" Sting shouted as he got buried and popped his head out to see Rogue chuckling and heading to the lake, "Twigs in your hair suits you too," he threw over his shoulder with a smirk. The White Dragon Slayer scowled at his partner's back. _ ' Oh you are so going to get it now '_ The blonde thought as he pulled himself out of the logs. He got an idea when the raven kneeled before the lake and starts to wash his face while attempting to remove the twigs in his hair.

Carefully, the blonde made his way towards his partner. The Shadow Dragon Slayer didn't see his twin dragon slayer creeping up on him on the water since he had his eyes close. The White Dragon Slayer acted on his idea and the moment the raven was about to open his eyes, his partner pushed him in the lake with a laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! H-Whoa!" Sting's laugh was cut short when he felt something grab his ankle and pull him in the lake. When he resurfaced, his sight was greeted with a drenched Rogue who was smirking and lightly glaring at him for pushing him in the lake "That was payback". The blonde then splashed some water on his partner just for the heck of it. Though the White Dragon Slayer kind of almost regretted that action when the raven scowled and looking at him with a dark look. Keyword _almost _because really, he wouldn't regret it when they started having fun. But of course after the Shadow Dragon Slayer splashed some water back that so happens to have included some fish, and said fish just so happens to be caught in his partner's mouth when he opened his mouth. But that was worth it because between splashing water at each other, the blonde caught sight of his partner's smiling face and his only seen eye flashing with fun and enjoyment.

After many hours of splashing water at each other, they began to feel hunger and it was getting dark so they rose up from the lake and taking their clothes off. Though they came across a very serious problem.

They don't have any spare clothes.

Well actually they only have Rogue's cloak which he removed before attempting to wash his face and remove the twigs in his hair. They can't stay in their clothes while trying to dry them because it might possibly cause them to catch a cold and neither teens want that to happen. Lucky for them the raven's cloak was big enough for the both of them, and while that was good news, it didn't help the fact that the Shadow Dragon Slayer is shy (in a way) and stubborn.

"Oh come on Rogue, it's just us guys out here and you don't want to catch a cold and staying in bed do you?" Sting persuaded the other teen, he does not want to catch a cold now and he really wanted to see Rogue with most- if not all-of his skin showing. His partner glared at him for ten minutes before sighing and starts to undress albeit slowly. "But we're keeping our undergarments." Rogue said with a tone that demands no complains. "Of course!" the blonde said, a little sad not being able to see him naked, _'Well I guess I could try another time'_ .

When they were over that now and are huddled close so the cloak cover them both, they rolled all the logs and twigs they found to the cave with their feet as to not get risked dropping the cloak. In the cave, they started trying to get the logs on fire by grinding two stones, but before that Rogue separated at least four logs before lighting the campfire.

The logs that the raven separated are getting carved into thin sticks and sharpening the edges with his katana. Then he handed two sticks to Sting and the other two for him. "We're going to use this for stabbing some fish in the lake for dinner." The Shadow Dragon Slayer said quietly when the blonde shot him a questioning look.

"Okay!" the White Dragon Slayer chirped. They then proceeded to head towards the lake and start stabbing some poor fish that will become their dinner tonight.

For the first tries, they couldn't stab a fish since they were so slippery and fast. They finally got two fish for themselves after awhile and then they headed back to the cave. They held their fish above the fire and when it was burned enough they started to eat it quietly, throwing words here and there occasionally.

After they finished their meal, Rogue felt his eyelids getting heavier by the minute and after struggling with sleep for awhile he finally gave up and let himself be pulled in the comforting darkness. Sting got startled for a moment when something soft leaned on his shoulder. He looked in its direction and felt his heart melt literally.

There, leaning on his shoulder is the most beautiful sight he had ever had the privilege to set his eyes on. The Shadow Dragon Slayer was sleeping with a relaxed face, little quiet snores coming out from him and his plump lips curled into a small pout and slightly parted. The raven looked so fragile, defenseless, and small. The White Dragon Slayer felt honored to see this side of his normally calm and collected partner.

Sting placed a soft kiss on his partner's forehead and shifted so Rogue was leaning on his chest instead on his shoulder. He then hugged his partner softly but tightly and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Actually, I am considering Natsu and co. meeting them, I just have to know where to drop them…

Anyway, thanks for sticking in this fanfic and see ya next update~^^


End file.
